1. Field
The present disclosure relates to portable lanterns.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,561 discloses FLAT-PACK CONICAL SHADE. The frusto-conical shade comprised of two semicircular, flat sheets made of a resilient material, each with at least one surface that reflects light. Each generally semicircular sheet has a semicircular cut-out that forms an opening in the top of the assembled reflector. Fasteners are located on either side of the cut-away semicircular portion; the fasteners on one sheet are disposed to releasably mate with the fasteners on the other sheet so that when the sheets are deflected and the fasteners on the one sheet are aligned with the fasteners on the second sheet, the two sheets together form a frusto-conical reflector.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.